


The ways we say 'I love you'

by whataboutmyfries



Series: Elysian [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: M/M, Multi, just some cute fluff, oknutzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: The boys and their love languages
Relationships: Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut/Finn O Hara
Series: Elysian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001817
Kudos: 23





	The ways we say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



  
Logan:

  * Logan’s love language was trinkets
  * They could be anything, a funny little pot that reminded him of Finn, or a pretty rock he thought matched Leo’s eyes. 
  * Leo found out one morning when he woke up to a vintage sheet of little cooking stickers by his bedside with a little note from Logan
  * ‘ _Saw these when I went cycling, they reminded me of you :)’_
  * Leo M e l t e d 
  * He walked out of their bedroom to see Logan on the couch and he just straight up tackles him to the plush carpet, kissing every inch of him he can reach.
  * Finn laughs, nudging Logan’s coffee cup out of range, but is still cradling his mug with a new, rainbow cosy on it. 
  * He comes home one day with a first print copy of Leo’s favourite romance novels with daises pressed inside
  * He brings Finn a golden arm cuff with a fish motif 



Leo

  * Leo’s love language is food
  * Sometimes he doesn’t know how to make people feel better so he’ll make them something that _means_ something to try and help
  * When either of his boys is feeling down, Leo will go out of his way to make all their favourite food.
  * Sometimes it’s the only way he can make them feel better, a delicious, warm meal and a kiss. 
  * Finn was feeling particularly upset and Leo made him an entire spread of sweet goodies.
  * It had everything from tiramisu to tarts and Finn could’ve sworn he felt his heart explode
  * He cried
  * They stayed up late into the night watching shitty rom-coms and crying over all the food Leo had baked. 
  * It makes his boys very sad that they can’t make him good food, so one week before his birthday, they enlist the help of mama knut and Celeste to help them make his favourite dish
  * He sobs for a full 15 minutes when they give it to him



Finn

  * Finn’s love language is little notes left anywhere and everywhere for you to find.
  * Leo and Logan have woken up more than once to find a sticky note on their forehead in Finn’s elegant script 
  * Sometime’s he’ll leave a piece of newspaper in Leo’s coat pocket with a simple _‘I’ll love you forever, you know.’_ dancing across the typewriter letters in white ink. 
  * Sometimes he’ll slip a tissue paper down Logan’s shirt _‘i was feeling a little off today, lucky for me you walked by and turned me on ;)’_
  * One time he made them an elaborate treasure hunt, the prize being a lovingly made owl figurine Finn had christened Brad
  * Sometimes the notes will just be lyrics from songs, with little doodles of peanut or a fish or an exceptionally tiny stick figure with magnificent hair
  * LeLo save each and every one of them. 



**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here! (I'm a LOT more active there) Feel free to come yell with me about these boys :)))


End file.
